My Sweet Child
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: When Caroline was but a small child of 6 years old, something terrible happened. Her whole family was slaughtered, everyone died but Caroline, saved by the love of her mother. Rebekah found the frightened Caroline and took her home. With the help of her brothers she raised her to become a beautiful woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! So here I am with yet another fic. I'm starting a new one! But I'm not giving up on any of my other ones don't worry.**

**This fic is situated in 1800 approximately. Klaus is a hybrid but he was never cursed by his mother so there is no sacrifice or anything, he just became a hybrid the day he was turned into a vampire.**

**Thank you Mafalda for beta'ing this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Caroline was a bubbly six years old girl. She was a beautiful little girl with her curly blond hair and her amazing big blue eyes. She was in the kitchen of her lovely little house where she lived with her parents. She was an unique child so she was cherished by her whole family and they were all here today for her birthday. Her grandparents were there, her mother's brother and his wife were also there with their two daughters, but Caroline never really played with them because they were sixteen and eighteen years old.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Caroline's mother Elizabeth Forbes, or Liz, shouted through the room and Caroline's little cheeks reddened. She always liked to have the attention on her but it didn't mean that it didn't make her blush.

"Thank you, mummy." Caroline exclaimed excited jumping in her mother's arms.

"So, how old is my little princess?" Caroline's father William Forbes, or Bill as most people called him, asked.

"I'm six years old, daddy. And next year I'll be seven, and the year after that I'll be eight, and the..." Caroline started and everyone started to laugh as Bill cut her off.

"Oh, would you look at that. My little princess can count." He teased her.

"Of course I can count. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm almost an adult now." Caroline mumbled angrily, "Grandma, tell daddy I'm almost an adult."

"Yes, honey, you are almost an adult." Caroline's grandmother smiled while saying it and Caroline started to smile once more.

"See daddy, not a baby anymore." Caroline affirmed jumping away from Liz's arms.

"Caroline, stay here sweetie. We are going to cut the cake." Liz called after Caroline who came back running.

"Yes, yes, I want to cut it, mummy. Let me cut the cake." Caroline jumped happily around the table which earned a general laughter in the room.

"Kids are so annoying. I never want any." Elodie, one of Caroline's cousins complained.

"Elo! Please be polite." Caroline's uncle chastised her.

Caroline looked at her cousin who was just like Caroline, blond with blue eyes, but she was not as pretty as Caroline was. Neither was her sister. Caroline was only six years old and she was already far more elegant than they were and would ever be, which caused them to be extremely jealous even though Caroline didn't understand it, because she didn't really care about being the most beautiful, not at her age.

"You forced me to come here today for Caroline's birthday when you perfectly knew I didn't want to come, dad." Elodie exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear another word leaving your mouth, Elodie Forbes." Her father scolded her.

"Alright, sweetie come over here, we'll cut the cake together." Liz said to bring back the attention on the cake.

Caroline ran toward the table and took the knife in her hands; Liz helped her by holding it over her hands. Caroline had a happy smile adorning her lips the whole time. Once the cake was cut Caroline looked up at everyone, her smile growing even wider, she was glowing.

"Grandpa, look I cut the cake." She all but yelled proudly. Then without losing her smile she turned toward her cousins, "Elodie, Shandy, do you want some cake?" She just wanted them to like her, she was just a little girl and she couldn't understand their jealousy.

"No thank you, there is a boy in the village and I think he wants to court me, I can't take any weight." Shandy who was the older one replied nonchalantly.

"I would like to have a small piece, please. It is not pretty to be all skin and bones." Elodie said giving a look to her sister implying that she was talking about her. They both shared hateful glares and Caroline quickly understood that they both liked the same boy. Caroline didn't care about boys.

"You are both pretty. I'm sure boys really like you." Caroline said nicely. Both girls scoffed as if it was an insult coming from Caroline, the perfect and beautiful little girl. Caroline turned toward her mother disappointed.

"You are really nice, sweetie. Let's eat now, shall we?" Liz said with a sweet smile.

Caroline insisted to sit on her father's lap as she ate her cake and everyone ate around the table except for Shandy. They were in the middle of a conversation when someone knocked on the door. Caroline's father put Caroline on the floor and stood up frowning to answer the door. He left the room and Caroline's mother turned toward her.

"Let's go to the bathroom, sweetie. We are going to clean your hands, you have cake everywhere." Liz said with a smile before taking Caroline into the bathroom.

Caroline started to wash her hands when they heard noises coming from the kitchen and living room. Caroline's mother frowned wondering what was happening but she didn't think much about it until they heard objects being broken and screams.

"Mummy, what is happening?" Caroline asked as she felt the fear taking over her body.

"It's alright, sweetie. Come with me, hurry." Liz ordered grabbing Caroline and running toward her bedroom. She opened the door and ran inside as they heard more screams coming from the living room. Caroline felt tears running down her cheeks and she tightened her arms around her mother's neck.

"Mummy! Mummy, why is everyone screaming? I'm scared." Caroline sobbed.

Liz opened Caroline's closet and crouched down in front of it with Caroline still in her arms holding onto her for dear life. Caroline was terrified.

"Daddy, I want daddy!" Caroline cried out.

"No, it's alright, sweetie. Shush now. Here, go in the closet." Liz hurried her into the closet and grabbed her daughter's head before leaving a kiss on her forehead, "You are strong, Caroline. Do you hear me?" Liz started as tears dropped down her cheeks.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Caroline asked as she tried to go back into her mother's arms.

"No, Caroline. Listen to me. You will stay in this closet and you will not make a sound. You are strong, you are beautiful, you are full of light. You will be an amazing woman. Mummy and daddy love you, never forget that. But you have to be strong for us, be strong for us." Liz continued looking at her devastated daughter.

"I love you, mummy." Caroline sobbed before her mother closed the closet and left her room.

Caroline stayed there with her knees near her chest and her arms enveloping them. She cried trying not to make a sound like her mother told her. She put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes tightly as she heard the screams continue in the house. She didn't know how long it lasted but after a moment the house became quiet. Caroline stayed where she was in the closet not daring to move. She stayed like this for what felt like hours in the silence of the house where the scent of death and blood started to reach Caroline's nose.

At some point Caroline heard someone enter her room. She put her hand over her mouth hoping that the person wouldn't hear her but then the closet opened to reveal a beautiful young woman. She had long blond curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a magnificent dress, a green one, the corset was a little darker than the rest of her dress, and she was gorgeous. She appeared as an angel in Caroline's eyes. She smiled at Caroline and crouched down in front of her.

"Hello, come with me, sweetheart. All the bad men have gone away." The splendid woman whispered sweetly. Caroline didn't move and didn't talk, she had stopped crying by now, "Don't be scared, my sweet child. I'm going to take care of you." The woman said before taking Caroline in her arms. Caroline didn't complain and she let the woman take her.

When they left Caroline's room the woman put her hand on Caroline's head and gently pushed on it to bury it in the crook of her neck, "Don't look." She whispered.

But Caroline kept her eyes open and she saw her whole family dead in the house. There was blood everywhere. Caroline saw her mother lying on the floor with her neck ripped open and her eyes wide open and empty looking at the ceiling. Caroline noticed that she was holding her teddy bear tightly in her hand and then she disappeared from her view and she saw her father at the entrance with blood everywhere on him. But Caroline didn't cry, she had no tears left to cry. She just watched her whole family, dead, and she knew that she would have their faces engraved in her memory forever.

The woman carried Caroline as she walked toward a carriage that was in front of the house. A valet opened the door for her and she climbed inside with Caroline. She kept Caroline in her arms and didn't let go of her seeing how tight the little girl was holding onto her. The valet closed the door and after a few seconds the carriage started to move.

"My name is Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah said with a sweet voice, "What is your name, my sweet child?"

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline answered looking at Rebekah who smiled at her. A small smile appeared on Caroline's lips. She felt safe with Rebekah, "You are beautiful, Rebekah."

"So are you, sweetheart. How old are you?" Rebekah asked her chest tightening when she remembered the cake that was on the table in Caroline's house.

"Six years old." Caroline replied before burying her face in the crook of Rebelah's neck once more as she remembered her family.

"Wow, aren't you a grown up girl?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline nodded and then asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going home, Caroline. From now on you will live with me, you will meet my brothers; I live with them." Rebekah explained.

Caroline looked up once more, "I want my mummy and my daddy. I want to go home with them." She started to cry once more her eyes filling with tears until they spilled over, falling down her cheeks. The images of her dead parents came back to her mind and her lower lip started to tremble, but Rebekah ignored her wish. It was better for her if she didn't talk about her parents, it was better if she forgot about them.

"I have three brothers. There is Elijah, Kol and the one which I'm the closest to, Niklaus, but I call him Nik. Even though everyone else calls him Klaus except for Elijah who calls him Niklaus and Kol who calls him Nik, like me." Rebekah continued.

"I want my family." Caroline cried as she sniffled.

"I am your new family, sweetheart." Rebekah replied and the rest of the ride was quiet. After a few minutes Caroline stopped crying remembering her mother asking her to stay strong for her.

After a moment the carriage stopped and the valet opened the door for Rebekah and Caroline to climb out of it. Once out of it Rebekah put Caroline back on her feet and held her hand in hers. Caroline looked at the mansion that was in front of her and her eyes were glowing in amazement. It was magnificent; she had never seen a house that big. She turned toward Rebekah.

"Are you a princess?" Caroline wondered shyly.

Rebekah slightly laughed, "No, Caroline, I am not a princess but you see, my brother likes to see himself as a king." She explained.

"Your brother is a king? But if I live with you and him then I will be a princess." Caroline exclaimed a smile appearing on her lips. She was young and she didn't really understand yet how awful the situation was, "Will my parents live with us?"

Rebekah looked away at the question, "No, your parents are in the sky now, they are in heaven. They are happy where they are and they will always be here with you." She explained.

"If they are happy then I am happy." Caroline admitted innocently, "Daddy always called me his little princess. He will be so happy when he sees that I live in a big house like this."

And with that they started to walk toward the mansion. Caroline was little but once in the hall she felt even smaller than what she already was. She kept looking around with admiration in her eyes. Everything looked beautiful and smelled divinely good. They walked toward two enormous doors and Rebekah opened it with her free hand.

When they entered the room Caroline recognized it as a library. It was the first time she was seeing a library in a house; her house hadn't been big enough to have one. She noticed that three men were in the room and she guessed that they were Rebekah's brothers. She was practically sure that the one who liked to think himself as a king was the one with dark blond hair. There was something about him that screamed power.

"I'm home." Rebekah announced and all three men turned their head toward her. Their eyes all landed on the little girl holding their sister's hand, with a terrified look on her face.

"What is this, Bekah?" The blond one snapped nodding toward Caroline.

"It's Caroline. She will live with us from now on and I will take care of her." Rebekah explained and the blond man didn't really seem happy about it.

"This thing..." He started but Caroline cut him off to everyone's surprise.

"Caroline." She said and then looked down when she realized what she had done. Her parents had always taught her not to interrupt adults while they were talking, "I'm sorry for my rudeness I shouldn't have cut you mister but my name is Caroline and I am not a thing." Caroline saw the anger that crossed his face at her words and saw that he was about to say something but one of the dark brown haired ones talked first.

"Niklaus, please, she is just a child calm down." And Caroline knew who he was. It was Elijah, Rebekah had said he was the only one calling her other brother Niklaus. Which meant that the one who was not happy about her presence was Niklaus and the other one was Kol, "Where are your parents, Caroline?"

"They are in the sky, above the clouds." Caroline innocently answered.

"I hate children and their stupid way of saying someone is dead." Niklaus growled under his breath.

Caroline looked straight at him, "They are dead. My daddy had blood everywhere on him but he seemed peaceful. My mummy had her neck ripped open and her eyes empty and widely opened, with my teddy bear in her hand. She put me in the closet when we heard everyone screaming and crying in the leaving room. They are all dead. They were all there for my birthday. I'm six years old today, we were eating the cake."

Everyone looked at her taken aback by her words and no one talked until Kol moved and walked toward her taking her in his arms.

"I'm going to show you your room, darling." He said with a nice voice before walking out of the room with the little girl in his arms.

"The child is still in shock." Elijah stated once Kol was out of the room with Caroline.

"I want her out of this house tomorrow morning." Klaus commanded.

"But, Nik. I found her alone in her house, she has no family anymore. I was passing by and I smelled the blood, so I decided to go and see what was going on. I found them all dead but then I heard her small heartbeats." Rebekah interjected.

"I don't care, Rebekah. Are you going to bring every orphan child here?" Klaus shouted.

"No, Nik, it's just her. Did you look at her, Nik? I know you! I know you are not indifferent to this little girl and the way she looks sad. You can't be, no one can be. She is all alone. Her mother is dead; she was ripped away from her just like you ripped our mother away from us." Rebekah yelled and at that Klaus looked down.

"Niklaus, please think about it." Elijah proposed.

"Fine. She can stay here but she is the only child you will ever bring here Rebekah. And you will take care of her; I don't want to have anything to do with her." Klaus said before leaving the room.

* * *

Kol had showed her where everyone's room was and they were now in an empty room, he said it was hers now. Kol was really nice with her, like Rebekah had been.

"It's all big." Caroline exclaimed looking around and jumping on the bed. Kol smiled, he had taken her away because he didn't want her to hear Nik say that he didn't want her here.

"Yes it is." Kol agreed.

"I feel like a princess." Caroline admitted joyfully.

"It's because you are a princess, darling." Kol assured, "My name is Kol. I'm the most handsome member of this family, nice to meet you." Caroline laughed, "There is nothing funny about what I said. I won't leave this room to let you sleep until you tell me that I'm the most handsome Mikaelson and I want a kiss."

Caroline approached him and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then said, "Kol is the most handsome Mikaelson." She giggled and then the door opened to reveal Rebekah.

"I hope you didn't put any crazy ideas in her head because she is staying with us and I don't need a female Kol in my life." Rebekah prayed.

"I would never do that. The only thing I said to Caroline is the truth and nothing but the truth. Right, Carebear?" Kol assured before turning toward Caroline who nodded eagerly.

"Tell me what my stupid brother told you, Caroline. And if you don't want him to call you Carebear say it." Rebekah said smiling. She never thought that she would be happy with a child in her life but it seemed she was, it was like a second chance for her, she had always wanted a family. She was also impressed by Kol, who would have thought that he would be the one taking care of Caroline and acting so sweet with her.

"Kol is the most handsome member of this family. And I like Carebear." Caroline announced.

"Kol." Rebekah growled, "I told you not to put stupid ideas in her head."

"Don't worry, Rebekah. I said it to make him happy." Caroline admitted and Rebekah bursted into laughter. Kol pushed her away from Caroline.

"No, darling, you don't say it to make me happy, you say it because it is the truth. I am the most handsome man here, right?" Kol asked his ego hurt.

"Are you seriously hurt? She is just a child, Kol." Rebekah laughed even more.

"You are handsome." Caroline agreed.

"I am not hurt Rebekah!" Kol growled before turning toward Caroline, "No, I'm THE MOST handsome."

"No." Caroline giggled.

"Rebekah you are right. I am profoundly hurt by this little infant's words." Kol said with fake offense. And Caroline giggled even more which brought a smile to Kol's lips.

None of them knew that Klaus was on the other side of the door and was listening to their conversation with a small smile on his lips. He was happy to hear his baby sister and his brother happy, he hadn't heard them that cheerful in a while and all he wanted was for his family to be safe and happy. And it seemed this little and beautiful girl was making them happy. He had the impression to hear them as they used to be, when they were still human. So without saying anything Klaus walked toward his chambers that were just next to Caroline's. Rebekah's was just in front of Caroline's chambers.

Rebekah had been right; he was not indifferent to Caroline. First of all, he had never seen such beauty in a child and she reminded him a lot of Rebekah when she was still a child herself. He also liked the way she was keeping her ground against Kol. It seemed she was going to give him a hard time, poor Kol. Besides, she seemed intelligent, he had been taken aback earlier when she had talked about her parents. Elijah had said that she was still in shock which might be true, but Klaus knew that it was not that, she was just smart and perfectly knew that her parents were dead and what it meant.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? I'm waiting for your opinion to know if I'm going to continue this fic or not so if you are interested let me know by leaving a review. Thank you :) Maybe you can ty and guess who killed Caroline's whole family even thogh there is no clue in this chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm here with chapter 2!**

**So, I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, I had so much response for the first chapter, I was not waiting for this, I hope it will continue.**

**Thank you Mafalda for beta'ing this chapter, love you 3**

**Some people really searched who the killer could be and started to talk about dates and all and I was really impressed, I was like 'OMG, the police is here trying to find the killer.' I loved it. But please, don't take into count all the dates, this is AU and I won't respect them myself, people who should not be born will be born, people who should be dead because they would technically be too old will not be dead or too old.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Rebekah and Kol both went out of Caroline's new room to give the little girl some time alone. Kol looked at Rebekah and frowned.

"You smell like death and blood, it's horrible." Kol pointed out scrunching his nose up.

"Caroline's house smelt of death and blood, and I killed the man who killed her family so I have blood on my dress. Fortunately it's a dark one and we can't see the stains of blood on it. I'm going to change now." Rebekah explained looking down at her dress and sighing loudly, "This dress is utterly ruined. Thank God it was not one of my favorites."

"Who was it? The man who killed her family?" Kol wondered.

"I have no idea, some vampire, an unknown peasant." Rebekah answered nonchalantly.

"It really was not smart to bring a little girl here, Bekah." Kol said seriously as he stopped walking.

"Why? I can't think of a place where she would be safer than here." Rebekah exclaimed stopping as well and turning toward Kol to face him.

"With Nik? He doesn't seem pleased at all by her presence here." Kol stated.

"Nik won't touch her." Rebekah assured before starting to walk once more and Kol did the same.

"Are you sure about that?" Kol asked following her.

"Yes, Kol. I'm sure. Nik might be a heartless monster but he won't kill a little girl." Rebekah said before opening the door of her room and walking inside slamming the door before Kol could enter.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kol whispered before walking away.

* * *

Later that evening Rebekah entered Caroline's room with a bright new dress on her back. Caroline's eyes lit up when she saw her, she looked like a princess with a beautiful pink gown and a pale, almost white, corset. Caroline on the other hand was still wearing the same dress as earlier and Rebekah could smell the lingering scent of blood and death on her.

"What do you think about putting a new dress on, Caroline?" Rebekah proposed as she approached the little girl with a dress of her height in her hands.

"Oh, yes, yes. I want to look like a princess, like you do." Caroline exclaimed as she stood up and ran toward Rebekah.

"No worries, you'll look just like a princess, you'll be the most beautiful princess walking on this earth." Rebekah assured with a smile adorning her lips at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"What's the color of my dress?" Caroline wondered.

"It's a blue one." Rebekah stated.

"But, blue is for boys, not for princesses." Caroline said disappointed.

"Let's show boys that a princess can wear every color that she pleases and that she will still be the prettiest girl." Rebekah whispered as if it was a secret and Caroline's smile came back on her lips.

"Yes. Let's show them." Caroline almost yelled before running in the bathroom and being followed by Rebekah to help her put the dress on.

They were both now in the bathroom and Rebekah was helping Caroline putting her gown on. Caroline brought her hands to Rebekah's curls and played with them.

"We both have blond curly hair." She pointed out.

"Yes, we do. But luckily for you yours is far better and you look perfect with it. Look, the dress is almost the same color as your eyes and it brings them out." Rebekah said finishing to put Caroline's dress, "Blue is Nik's favorite color." she added, she perfectly knew that she was doing it on purpose. It would be far more complicated for Nik to hurt Caroline if she looked cute and beautiful. And she definitely did.

"Yes, but Nik is a boy." Caroline stated calling him Nik naturally, Rebekah kept calling him like this, and she was just doing the same. Rebekah didn't say anything about it even though she noticed it.

"Obviously, Nik is a boy, but it doesn't change the fact that he'll like your dress." Rebekah said, "Here, you are all ready and ravishing. Let's go, boys are waiting for us to have dinner."

"I'm so hungry." Caroline exclaimed rubbing her belly.

Rebekah smiled and took Caroline's hand in hers dragging her out of the bathroom and the room. They walked through the corridors in silence and Rebekah couldn't help but notice how Caroline seemed mesmerized by all the paintings on the walls. Most of them were made by Klaus himself but the little girl didn't know that. Most of the paintings were dark but some were also lighter ones and those were Caroline's favorites.

They arrived at the dining room to find Kol and Klaus already seated at the table, Kol was in front of Klaus. When Kol saw Caroline and Rebekah enter the room he smiled, on the other hand Klaus simply turned around to look at them but no smile appeared on his lips and Caroline made a note to herself, he was grumpy that was for sure.

"Caroline, darling, do you want to sit next to the most handsome Mikaelson?" Kol asked spreading his arms in a welcoming way.

"Kol! I told you already not to put stupid ideas in her head." Rebekah snapped.

"I'm not a child anymore, don't worry Rebekah, he is not putting anything in my head." Caroline stated. They all heard a rough chuckle and turned their head to see that it was coming from Klaus. It was the first time Caroline saw him with another expression on his face other than anger or annoyance.

When he saw Rebekah enter the room with the child, Caroline, Klaus was annoyed to say the least, he didn't want to have dinner with a kid. With his luck she didn't even know how to hold a fork. But when she said she was not a child he couldn't help but relax and chuckle. She must be five or six and she was saying she was not a child anymore; she looked very much like a child to him.

"So Caroline, come and sit next to the most handsome man." Kol repeated which made Rebekah roll her eyes. Caroline let go of Rebekah's hand and happily ran toward the table and to everyone's surprise she sat on the chair next to Klaus. Rebekah didn't say anything and went to sit next to Kol but she kept watching Klaus warily.

"I thought you wanted to sit next to the most ravishing Mikaelson, darling." Kol wondered keeping his smile on.

"I am seated next to the most handsome Mikaelson." Caroline affirmed smiling. She laughed when Kol put a hand on his chest over his heart and acted as if he was offended.

"You are hurting my feelings young lady." Kol exclaimed.

"It doesn't mean you are ugly." Caroline told him trying to reassure him.

"Oh, thank you, I feel a lot better now. It's nice to know I'm not ugly." Kol chuckled. Caroline turned toward Klaus to see that he was smiling behind his hand and she smiled as well, "I see you put a new dress on, you look magnificent." Kol continued.

"Thank you, Kol." Caroline looked at Rebekah and smiled, "You were right, I look beautiful even though I'm wearing blue."

"Of course I was right." Rebekah agreed.

"I don't see why you wouldn't. Blue is a splendid color and this blue is divine, it's bringing your eyes out perfectly in an alluring way." Klaus spoke and his words surprised everyone including him. It was his artistic side talking, because he couldn't deny that this little girl looked beautiful, he wanted to take his sketchbook and capture all the beauty this child had. It would be wise to capture it now because, usually, good-looking kids became ugly adults and ugly kids, good-looking adults. Well, even if she did not become ugly it was clear she would not hold such beauty growing up, beauty was ephemeral.

"Thank you, Rebekah told me it was your favorite color." Caroline announced smiling. Rebekah and Kol were both watching the exchange not saying anything, taken aback by how nice Klaus was being with Caroline.

"Yes, it is. I'm an artist and I put a lot of intentions in colors, shadows..." Klaus trailed off.

"Are you the one who painted all the paintings in the corridors?" Caroline wondered opening her eyes widely.

"Some of them, yes." Klaus confirmed.

"They are all beautiful, my favorites are the lighter ones; your paintings are mostly dark though." Caroline turned totally toward Klaus to give him her full attention and she immediately noticed how talking about art was making him forget about everything else.

"You are smart for a five years old girl." Klaus noticed genuinely amazed.

"My dad always said I was too smart for my own good. And I'm six not five." Caroline corrected him.

"Alright, you are six then. And your dad was right." Klaus chuckled; of course she was too smart for her own good.

Kol and Rebekah both noticed the connection between Klaus and Caroline even though it was odd. They didn't dare to break the moment because they knew that, when it would be broken, Klaus would just go back to ignoring the little girl.

And that was when Elijah entered the room and broke the moment. But to everyone's surprise Klaus didn't go back to his cold self even though the moment was broken. Elijah entered further into the room and sat at the table quietly.

Klaus decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone to talk with the little girl, she was interesting. It was just talking; it was not like he was going to care about her or anything. It was not like he was going to get close to her or like she was going to see him as a father figure or brother figure, he didn't want that. Maybe the others accepted her but she was not family to him and would never be.

"Elijah, we were talking about art." Caroline announced happily and Elijah smiled and nodded acknowledging her.

"Nik's favorite color is blue." Caroline continued smiling but Klaus immediately lost his smile at the way she called him. 'Nik', only his siblings called him like this, not even all of them, and here she was calling him like his siblings did. Only his family called him Nik and just a minute ago he had been thinking that she would never be part of his family, and that talking with her wouldn't do any harm, he was obviously wrong. She was not family, she would never be, she had no right to call him that way, it was too personal.

"I never said you could call me like that, my siblings call me Nik but you, you are nothing to me, you are nothing at all actually, so you'll keep to Klaus." Klaus growled making it clear they would never have a conversation like they had minutes ago again.

"Niklaus!" Elijah chastised, always the wise one.

"What? Should I act as if I care for her? Because I don't." Klaus continued.

Caroline was not smiling anymore, but she was not crying either. Her mom said she was strong and it was true, she wouldn't cry. Klaus didn't care for her, then it was his loss, not hers.

"Nik, she is just a child, stop please." Rebekah exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care that she is a child, Bekah. She is just a puppy I accepted you to have, just a pet that I let you keep to make you happy." Klaus replied not even looking at Caroline and pointing at her with his fork. Caroline pushed his fork away defiantly but Klaus just ignored it. Rebekah was about to reply something but Caroline talked first.

"Blue is not for princesses." She stated randomly.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Rebekah asked her with a nice tone this time.

"We don't treat princesses the way he is treating me, which means I don't look like a princess." Caroline explained hurt, she was trying not to show it but it was really difficult for a six years old girl.

"Of course you look like a princess, darling." Kol reassured her smiling nicely at her.

"I hate blue; I don't want to wear blue anymore, ever." Caroline said before standing up and walking away from the table.

"Caroline, you didn't even eat yet." Rebekah noticed.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Caroline continued to walk away.

"Caroline you come back here and now. You have to eat." Rebekah ordered the little girl.

Caroline stopped and turned her head only, she transfixed her gaze in Klaus' and said, "I'm not a puppy who will obey to all of your orders." and then she walked out of the room.

"I see you are not raising her well." Klaus remarked with a smirk in the corner of his lips.

"Don't you ever say she is a pet again. She is a human." Rebekah exclaimed standing up.

"Yes, and humans are pets, sweetheart." Klaus stated not smiling anymore.

"Not this one." Rebekah snapped with a tight jaw, "Caroline is not a pet, and you better understand this because if it doesn't get clear in your little head then I can assure you that I will leave with her. I will not force her to grow up in the company of a man who treats her like a vulgar animal." She threatened.

Klaus clenched his jaw, "You will not leave. You know what happens when someone decides to leave me, Rebekah."

"Oh yes I know, you'll dagger me like you daggered Finn. Are you that scared of ending up alone?" Rebekah asked yelling, "No wonder why you are so lonely anyway, you should ask yourself some questions sometimes. Why would your own family want to leave you?"

"I think it's time for you to go to your room." Klaus growled tightening his fist around his fork.

"Yes, it is clearly time for me to leave this table." Rebekah agreed harshly before walking out of the room to join a hurt Caroline. This night Rebekah stayed with Caroline and slept next to her while Klaus was arguing with Kol and Elijah about what he had said.

* * *

Caroline stood up in front of her full length mirror looking at herself, she was wearing a beautiful pink gown. Seven years had passed by since Rebekah had brought her here. She was now a thirteen years old teenager and her body was starting to change. But her body was not the only thing changing, her character was changing too. She was still the same as when she had been a little girl but being a teenager, she was acting more impulsively which was provoking her to make huge mistakes.

She was also starting to see boys, men, in a different way. She was starting to notice and appreciate how muscular some were. She was starting to understand how they were looking at women and why they were looking at them like this.

And the reason why she was looking at herself in the mirror right now was that she had also noticed that men were starting to look at her differently than they used to. Not all of them though, she still looked like a child, her breasts were only starting to grow and they were barely noticeable, she doubted a lot of people had noticed to be honest. She hadn't bled yet but Rebekah said that it shouldn't be long now.

She had noticed long ago that the Mikaelson's were not growing old and she knew what they were, but it didn't bother her. The hardest was to keep it a secret, sometimes it was difficult to remember that it was a secret since it was so natural for her. What was not normal in Caroline's point of view was to think that vampires didn't exist, _guess it's what happens when you grow up with vampires,_ Caroline thought.

Being a teenager she was also starting to feel things she couldn't understand. And toward a person she could never imagine. Why was she feeling those weird things when she was with Klaus? And why did he have to look so good? Why did she even feel something else than hate for him with the way he was treating her since she was a little girl?

She turned her head toward the door of her room when she heard shouts in the corridors and she bit her lower lips nervously. Talking about huge mistakes and unknown feelings.

_A few minutes earlier, Caroline was walking through the corridors searching for Rebekah. She just couldn't find her and she needed her. She just wanted to talk to her about boys, she wanted to ask questions, know if it was normal that she was starting to see them differently than she used too. The questions were in her mind for quite some time now and she wanted answers. Of course she was not going to tell Rebekah about her weird feelings toward Klaus, there was no way in hell she would._

_She heard a noise and stopped in her tracks too curious to see what it was. She looked around to be sure no one was there and then she turned toward the door that led to Klaus' office. The door was cracked open and Caroline quietly approached it. She really was hoping Klaus was not inside, he would surely kill her for even touching the door that led to his office without him saying she could._

_But Caroline was curious and stubborn, so she stopped in front of the door and slightly pushed it so it was a little more open and she could see inside. At first she didn't see anything but then she heard another sound and Klaus appeared in her view. But he was not alone. Caroline frowned when she saw how he was holding the woman he was with, and then he kissed her and pushed her forcefully against the wall, the woman gasped wrapping her legs around Klaus' waist. Caroline turned away not wanting to see more._

_She didn't care anyway, why would she care? And she surely wasn't jealous. She was just a thirteen years old girl, she couldn't be jealous of a woman because Klaus, who was a man and not a boy, was kissing her, and surely, he would do more than just kiss her, but it was none of her business._

_And yet again Caroline was seeing red. She was walking furiously through the corridors and after a minute she found herself in Klaus' art room. She was not supposed to be here, she should go, he would know she entered, he would smell it the second he would enter it. But she was not thinking straight and she was angry._

_She approached the drawings and smiled when she noticed that there were some of her through the years, more when she was younger but she also found one of her that was only a month old. Nothing was written on it, she picked up a few of her when she was younger and noticed that sometimes something was written on them. _'Genuine Beauty', 'Beautiful little princess',_ but what caught her attention was what he wrote on the last one she was holding, _'Beauty is ephemeral',_ Oh so he was kissing another woman and he thought she was not beautiful anymore. What Caroline didn't see was what he wrote on the other side of the paper, _'Maybe not in her case'.

_She walked toward the painting he was working on and before she knew what she was doing she had paint in her hands and randomly threw some on the painting. There was white and red paint dropping down the canvas. Then she approached a finished painting and took it in her hands before throwing it on the floor, she kicked it angrily and did the same with a few other pictures. She knew she was making a huge mistake; touching Klaus' art was a terrible error._

After that she had run to her room and that was where she was now, looking at her reflection in the mirror, hearing Klaus' shout as he had surely discovered the mess she had done in his art room. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later she heard her door being slammed open. Next thing she knew she was thrown through the room and hit the wall forcefully before landing on the floor.

When Klaus discovered what Caroline had done to his art he became crazy, he couldn't control himself anymore and shouted some harsh words before going to Caroline's room, when he entered she had her eyes closed and it angered him even more that she refused to look at him, so he pushed her. He hadn't intended to push her so forcefully, he hadn't controlled his strength, for a second he regretted it but when she landed on the floor and then looked up at him from her lying position the anger came back crashing on him.

But he perfectly knew he wouldn't kill her, he wouldn't be able to anyway. He wanted to make her stand up, he didn't like seeing her on the floor like this because of him. She was just a child, since when was he one to hurt children? But he didn't want her to think she was forgiven, he didn't want to lift her off the floor kindly, so he would just act as if he was going to hurt her again, he would lift her from the floor harshly, not hurting her of course.

"I'm going to kill you. I've killed for far less than that." Klaus yelled before walking toward her menacingly. All his attention was on her as he approached her and he didn't notice his siblings coming up behind him. That was his mistake, and that was also the first time in his whole existence that someone managed to snap his neck.

Caroline looked up at Klaus terrified as he walked toward her and then a second later he dropped dead to the floor and Kol was standing behind him. Rebekah ran into the room and grabbed Caroline lifting her up from the floor. All the while they were in the room Caroline didn't leave Klaus from her sight, she knew he wasn't dead but it still felt weird to see him like this.

"Rebekah we have to hurry. We have to be far gone when he wakes up or he'll dagger us for trying to run or snapping his neck." Kol shouted taking Caroline from Rebekah, "Take her stuff." he said before running out of the room with Caroline.

As soon as they left the room Caroline noticed Elijah in the corridor looking at Kol and her cautiously. Caroline was crying from the pain that had been caused by Klaus and also the shock. Elijah's face softened and he nodded looking at Kol, Caroline didn't know what it meant but she didn't try to understand anyway.

A second later they were outside and Kol was putting Caroline in a carriage, he climbed in after her and said reassuring words to her while drying her tears. Rebekah arrived a minute later with bags and Elijah joined them as well. Caroline was taken aback, she wouldn't have guessed Elijah would leave Klaus one day and yet he was doing it. By the time Klaus would wake up they would be long gone and hopefully he would never find them.

* * *

They had been traveling for seven hours now, Klaus must be awake by now, they had no doubts, he surely was on a killing spree. They knew their brother by heart. He would be angry and kill everyone who would cross paths with him for a few hours, but then he would calm down and think. Afterwards he would start to hunt them down; he would search for them and not stop until he would find them. And they all knew what would happen then, he would dagger them to be sure they wouldn't leave him again.

But they had no other choice. The day Rebekah brought Caroline in their lives, she warned Klaus that if needed she would leave with her. And even though he had ignored Caroline most of the time, he had behaved, until today. But seven years had passed and instead of only Rebekah leaving with Caroline they had all decided to leave with her. Through the years Caroline had become a sister for Rebekah and Kol, her relationship with Elijah was not as close as the one she had with Kol and Rebekah, but he was like an uncle to her.

Rebekah looked at Caroline who was fast asleep with her head resting on Kol's lap.

"He will find us and he will dagger us all." She said sadly.

"No, Rebekah. I know a place where there is a powerful witch, a Bennett witch. We will go there and we'll ask her to put a spell on the town so Nik can't locate us. Everything is going to be alright." Kol reassured her, he had always been fascinated with witches.

"Where is it Kol?" Elijah wondered.

"Mystic Falls." Kol simply answered knowing what his siblings would think.

"You do realize this is the town we grew up in, Kol? Niklaus will find us there." Elijah pointed out.

"Nik will use witches to find us, and we'll use witches to hide us as well." Kol explained.

"Do you think Nik would have killed her?" Rebekah asked not leaving Caroline from her sight.

Elijah turned toward Rebekah and appeared to be thinking for a moment before answering.

"I don't think he would have ended her life, no." He affirmed turning toward Caroline, "I've seen the way he looks at her, he doesn't see her like family, but he cares for her and he can see that we see her as family."

"But he threw her against the wall, Elijah." Rebekah exclaimed.

"He didn't mean to." Caroline's voice made them all turn toward her.

"I thought you were asleep." Rebekah announced trying to change the subject.

"He didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline repeated.

"Since you are little he's always treated you terribly and yet you've always defended him." Rebekah stated not understanding.

Caroline looked down, they couldn't understand. It was like they couldn't see past his actions, but she could. And she also knew that earlier when he was walking toward her he was not going to kill her. The way he had said he was going to kill her, and then that he had killed for far less. The way he had said it, it was a way to convince himself that was what he should do, but she saw in his eyes that he had just been going to help her stand up, harshly, she didn't doubt that for a second. He wouldn't have done it in a kind way. He would have lifted her up from the ground in a menacing way, thinking she wouldn't notice it was just an act to make her stand up because he felt guilty for pushing her. Since she was a little girl she had always been able to read him like an open book.

She hadn't noticed it earlier, at the moment, because she had truly been scared and shocked. He had thrown her against a wall after all, it was not nothing, and she knew she should be mad about it but she wasn't, it was who Klaus was and who he would always be, he was impulsive.

And Rebekah, Kol and Elijah didn't know everything; they knew only what they saw. They never saw how Klaus was acting when he was alone with her sometimes. Not all the time, it was quite rare, but sometimes he would not ignore her. She knew his weak spot, she knew that if she started talking about art, saying stupid things about it, he wouldn't be able to resist and would correct her and then without even noticing it he would talk with her.

"I think we should go back home." Caroline said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you crazy?" Rebekah yelled, "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"He will calm down eventually." Caroline argued.

"Yes! Once we are all in our coffin with a dagger in our heart. And you, your heart out of your chest for that matter." Rebekah continued to yell.

"Rebekah please stop yelling." Elijah asked massaging his temples.

"I just think leaving him alone is not a good idea." Caroline said keeping her voice low.

"You always talk like an adult, I don't know how you do this, I don't know how you can be that smart at your age, but you have to leave adult matters for the adults, Caroline." Rebekah explained with a gentler voice.

"You say that but you will always treat me like a child, when I become an adult you'll still see me as a little girl." Caroline slightly raised her voice.

"Girls, girls, girls, I don't believe it is time to fight about that." Kol intervened.

Caroline and Rebekah both looked away from each other with their arms crossed over their chest.

* * *

Klaus woke up with a terrible headache; he stood up and looked around to find an empty room. Something was wrong, it was too empty, and the house was too quiet. He remembered what happened, him hurting Caroline and someone snapping his neck. His heart started to beat faster, what had he done? He hurried out of the room and searched in every room he was passing by.

"Rebekah!" He yelled in despair, "Kol, Elijah!" He continued to search the house, he made a mess of everything as the truth was crashing on him, they had left him, he was all alone.

"Caroline?" To his own surprise he also called her name, hoping she wasn't gone too.

No one answered and he felt his blood boiling in his veins, they had left him. Next thing he knew his anger was so powerful that he had no control and he was in his wolf form running through the woods and killing everyone and everything that crossed his path.

* * *

**So, I guess it was not what yo were expecting? Tell me what you think please leave a review :)**

**Next chapter I will start to write Caroline as an adult but we will still see some parts of her childhood and teenage years with the Originals through flashbacks don't worry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Chapter 3 is up! I wanted to thankeveryone because this story is getting so much response! Thank yo to everyone whofavourited, followed and reviewed, please keep reviewing and elling me what you think because I love to know your thoughts.**

**Thanks Mafalda for editing this chpter, you're the best**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Caroline was outside in the streets of Mystic Falls. Four years had passed since they left their previous village, since they left Klaus. She had moved there four years ago with her family, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. She was comfortable in this village; she had friends with whom she was right now, some of them at least. Rebekah on the other hand didn't have that many friends and she always refused when Caroline would propose for her to stay with her and her friends. But Caroline knew that the truth was that Rebekah didn't like them much, she hadn't even met most of them yet. She had only met Elena and to be honest even Caroline had to admit that she wasn't really a likeable person. She was sure that Rebekah would prefer her twin sister, Katherine, but with them both nothing was safe to say.

But, there was one that Rebekah was well acquainted with, only one, Enzo. It was not a surprise seeing as he was Caroline's fiancé. Not that she was truly happy about it, but she was a seventeen years old girl and Rebekah had insisted. She felt as if Rebekah was trying to give her the life she didn't have, but the problem was that it was not the life Caroline wanted. Caroline wanted to be turned into a vampire and stay with her family forever. She didn't want a normal human life but that was everything Rebekah wanted for her. At least Caroline appreciated Enzo's company a lot and they knew each other for three years now. They used to be really good friends before getting engaged. Caroline was relieved that she would not have to marry a disgusting old man but a young and handsome man that she liked very much so.

On the other hand, Kol wanted nothing more than to meet her friends but Caroline was the one refusing. Of course she would refuse, seeing how he treated women, it was quite similar to the way she remembered Klaus treated women, like whores or worse, like trash.

Elijah had no interest into encountering her friends but it was not the same with him. He was more of an uncle than a brother. Well, he did treat her like he treated Rebekah, like a sister, but she had more respect for him than for the two others and it was not the same kind of relationship.

"Caroline, will you meet with Enzo today?" Elena asked praying inside of her for Caroline to say yes. If Caroline was meeting with Enzo, Damon wouldn't have his buddy anymore and he would hang out with them.

"Yes, I believe I will visit him later in the afternoon." Caroline answered rolling her eyes when she saw Elena's happiness at her answer.

"Oh, are you two going to do the forbidden thing?" Katherine asked winking.

"You perfectly know I won't do the forbidden thing before the wedding." Caroline replied as her cheeks reddened.

"No one will know if you do it before then." Katherine stated.

"You will, and so will I." Caroline sighed.

"For someone who doesn't want a normal life you sound like the other girls in the village." Katherine pointed out and Caroline looked down. It was true she didn't want a normal life but it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was not ready for this. She told people she wanted to wait for the wedding but the truth was that she was just not ready.

"Anyway, have you decided when the wedding will be then?" Katherine asked as Elena walked away obviously annoyed by the conversation. She was always annoyed when the conversation was not about her.

"No, not yet." Caroline started before stopping for a few seconds thinking, "Enzo and Rebekah had decided to do it Saturday but I refused saying it was too soon."

"Rebekah sounds so annoying, always taking care of everything when it comes to you." Katherine exclaimed.

"Shush!" Caroline hushed her looking around her, "I already told you about my family, about them being vampires and you agreed that you didn't want to be on their bad side."

"And what would happen if you were the one being on their bad side?" Katherine challenged her raising an eyebrow.

"I already was on the bad side of one of them, he never liked me much. That's why we moved here and had Bonnie's grams put a spell on us so he can't find us." Caroline explained looking down.

"Which one was it?" Katherine wondered, "Finn? Klaus?"

"How do you know their names?" Caroline asked frowning in confusion.

"Lockwood, he is a werewolf but you know since you are the one who told me, he and his family know a lot about that stuff, especially about the original family." Katherine explained, "It doesn't take much for him to spill it all out."

"Well, it can't be Finn as he is stuck in a coffin." Caroline said looking down. She knew that if Rebekah, Kol or Elijah knew how much she was telling Katherine she would be in bad sheets. She had sworn she wouldn't say anything to anyone ever.

"Oh so it's Klaus. Tyler said the guy was pretty scary and a beast. What has he done to you?" Katherine asked worried.

"Well, he can be scary I have to admit, and he is a beast." Caroline agreed, "He threw me against a wall and said he would kill me." She explained, "That's when Kol snapped his neck and we ran."

"But when you arrived here you were just a kid." Katherine exclaimed outraged, "You did well to move here."

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't." Caroline whispered, "We should have stayed with him. If he finds us I don't know what he will do."

To be honest with time it was easier to forget about him but she had never really forgot. Spending all of your childhood with someone makes it impossible for you to forget. At the beginning he had always been in her thoughts, wondering where he was, if he was looking for them, if he remembered her, but then it started to fade away. The moments she thought about him the most were during thunders and storms.

"Are you crazy? You can't seriously wish that you had stayed with him." Katherine half yelled half whispered.

"He wouldn't have killed me." Caroline simply said.

"One day, the way you always see the good in people will kill you." Katherine sighed.

"If you say so." Caroline said and then they walked in silence toward Caroline's mansion.

They arrived in front of the big and elegant mansion where Caroline lived with the originals and Katherine looked at it in astonishment. She always had that admiring look in her eyes when she was looking at the mansion.

"When will I meet your family? When will you make me enter this marvelous thing you call home?" Katherine asked still looking at the mansion and Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"What about right now?" Caroline proposed not losing her smile. Her smile grew bigger when Katherine didn't even answer and started to walk toward the mansion.

They entered the mansion and were in an enormous hall. Katherine looked around raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really need that much room?" She asked looking around.

"No." Caroline turned toward the stairs that were on the side of the hall and she walked toward it, "I'm home and Katherine is with me." She shouted for everyone to know it. Then she turned back toward Katherine, "No comment about vampires or anything." She whispered pointing a finger at her.

"Of course, you know me." Katherine said nodding._ Yes I know you, that's the thing,_ Caroline thought rolling her eyes.

"Care, you brought a friend." Kol exclaimed strolling down the stairs like a happy kid who saw a new toy.

"You, your hands off of her, got it?" Caroline snapped pointing a finger at his chest as he arrived in front of her and Katherine.

"You know me." Kol pushed her finger away from his chest winking. Caroline rolled her eyes; Kol had just used the same line as Katherine. Was it the day or something?

"Hello, beautiful, my name is Kol." Kol greeted Katherine making a reverence that made Caroline roll her eyes once more.

"Who is it, Caroline?" Rebekah asked from the top of the stairs coming downstairs slowly.

"It's my friend..." Caroline started but Katherine cut her off.

"Katherine, Katherine Pierce." She introduced herself ignoring Kol.

Once Rebekah arrived next to them Caroline turned toward her and whispered, "Be nice."

"You know me." Rebekah whispered as well before turning back toward Katherine with a fake smile. Well, at least she could count on Elijah who was descending the stairs right now not saying a word. Caroline turned toward him to see that he was looking at Katherine intensely, she had never seen him look at someone the way he was right now. She then turned toward Katherine who hadn't noticed him yet.

Elijah reached them and extended his hand toward Katherine waiting for her to put hers in his. Katherine looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of her. Elijah she presumed, since Kol and Rebekah where already there. His dark brown eyes and dark brown hair gave him an air of mystery but what was the most noticeable was the way he was carrying himself, confidently. He looked like an honorable man, when Kol looked like a horny teenager and Rebekah a little princess who was never happy with what she had. What was sure was that Elijah was exactly her kind of man. Well, to be more precise, he was exactly the kind of man with the perfect appearance she would enjoy trying to crush.

She brought her hand in his and he kissed it lightly before straightening up and looking into her eyes. She truly was beautiful, but her beauty wasn't only on the outside. He could see in her eyes that she was a wild thing and he had always had something for wildness, always trying to tame it.

"Katerina Petrova but everyone calls me Katherine Pierce." Katherine greeted him with a charming smile.

"Elijah Mikaelson." He nodded letting go of her hand and turning toward Caroline, "So this is your famous friend? The one with whom you left during the night when you were younger and grounded?"

Caroline smiled guiltily, "That would be the one." She admitted, "Anyway, Kat come on I'm going to show you around the house." Katherine smiled and jumped happily before following Caroline away from the Mikaelson family. She looked back one more time to see that Elijah was still staring at her and she smiled.

Once they were far enough Katherine grabbed Caroline's arm pulling at it like a child. Caroline turned toward her to see Katherine smiling from ear to ear and she smiled as well.

"You forgot to tell me how handsome the men in your family are." Katherine exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't feel the need of telling you such a thing." Caroline answered nonchalantly.

"Elijah is by far the most handsome one." Katherine announced, "Don't you think?"

Caroline looked down for a moment thinking, a small smile appeared on her lips and she looked up, "I don't know, I like Klaus better." Her cheeks reddened at her admission, at least of what she could remember she liked him better.

"I doubt that. Your memory must fail you." Katherine affirmed.

After that they went through almost every room in the mansion, including Caroline's room where Katherine had jumped everywhere in excitement imagining all the times she would sleep there with Caroline. Because she was already inviting herself, which was no surprise for Caroline. It was Katherine after all, she wasn't expecting any less.

Then they went out of her room and Katherine noticed the door in the same corridor not far from the one that led to Caroline's room. She started to walk toward it and was about to grab the handle but Caroline quickly stepped in front of her blocking her way to the door.

"What's inside?" Katherine asked intrigued.

"It's a chamber but it's not occupied." Caroline explained. She looked tense and Katherine noticed it.

"If it's not occupied then we can visit it." Katherine pointed out trying once more for the handle.

"No, it's Klaus' room." Caroline exclaimed.

Katherine frowned, "But he never lived here, why does he have a room?"

"I wanted him to have a room next to mine like in our old house. I begged Elijah and he accepted. I was young and I think I didn't understand he wouldn't come with us." Caroline explained. Katherine nodded satisfied by her explanation and backed off.

Caroline looked at the door behind her losing her smile. It was not totally true. When they had moved here she perfectly knew they were running from Klaus and he wouldn't join them, but she had had hope that he would find them eventually and wouldn't be mad at them, and everything would go back to normal, like it was before. Thinking about it now she thought she had been silly to think that. She didn't want him to come back anymore; she had moved on and had forgotten about him, he was just a memory. But she had still lived seven years of her life with him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Katherine opened another door.

"Oh no! Katherine no!" Caroline exclaimed running after her.

"What?" Katherine asked turning toward Caroline.

"It's Elijah's room, close the door." Caroline ordered as she reached her.

"Elijah's?" Katherine asked, "Interesting." And with that she was inside of his room.

"Katherine! Bring your ass out of this room, he'll smell you, he'll know you entered it." Caroline demanded half yelling half whispering.

"What's the matter? You are giving me a tour, it's normal that I enter his room." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"No, it's not normal, Katherine." Caroline said brushing her forehead nervously.

"Alright." Katherine sighed coming back outside of the room and closing the door, "You are no fun."

Caroline was about to say something when someone rang at the door downstairs. Caroline was about to let it be, knowing someone else in the house would open the door since they paid a man for that matter, but that was before Katherine started to run toward the stairs. She was such a child sometimes.

"I got it." She yelled running downstairs.

"No, you are not at your home you can't open the door it's unmannerly." Caroline exclaimed running after Katherine.

They both arrived downstairs at the same time and ran past the valet who had been walking toward the doors. He looked shocked at first but when he recognized Caroline he relaxed. Caroline and Katherine arrived in front of the doors at the same time and Caroline pushed Katherine aside before opening the door herself. She was breathless and she could feel her cheeks burning, she must be as red as a tomato. Strands of her hair had fallen from her bun and were now around her face wildly.

She looked up to find two intense blue eyes looking straight at her. Her heart stopped beating in her chest and she didn't move at first. Klaus was standing in front of her, looking at her. But what took her aback was that he was looking at her as if he was looking at a stranger. After a few seconds she was finally brought out of her daze by Rebekah's voice.

"What is it?" She asked entering the hall and stopping abruptly seeing her brother looking back at her, "Elijah, Kol!" She called not taking a step closer.

Caroline's eyes hadn't left Klaus once. He hadn't changed at all; he was exactly like she remembered. A lot of thoughts crossed her mind, would he kill her? Would he dagger the others? She had no idea and it scared the hell out of her but she tried not to show it and straightened up to look more confident. She extended her hand toward him waiting for him to take it and kiss it as a greeting. She knew it was not Klaus' kind of thing, he preferred to greet people by ripping their heart out or snapping their neck, but she still did it.

When the door opened Klaus was surprised to find a beautiful blond woman staring at him. She looked taken aback and shocked to see him at first, as if she knew who he was, but he didn't remember any woman traveling with them. And he would remember a beautiful one like her. Her beauty was genuine. She was breathless and looked like a mess but a ravishing mess. Her cheeks were rosy and he was about to look into her eyes when he heard his sister's voice. He turned toward her to see her frightened features as she saw him. He had missed his baby sister, he had missed his family and he was glad he had finally found them.

He looked back at the woman in front of him and she extended her hand toward him. Klaus looked at it for what felt like hours but was only seconds. He had never seen such beauty in a woman, how could he refuse her a proper greeting.

So at Caroline's surprise Klaus' hand grabbed hers lightly and brought it to his lips to place a delicate kiss on it. He looked up at her with his lips still on her hand before detaching them slowly. Caroline pulled her hand away and made a little reverence to greet him at her turn. She was about to look back up at his face when she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"Hello, Nik." Kol greeted smiling, always taking everything as a joke, "How has been life lately?" He asked as Klaus sent him a menacing glare, "A little lonely I presume." Kol continued.

"Kol!" Caroline scolded turning toward him and looking at him pointedly. Did he have a death wish or something?

"Relax darling, I'm just joking around with my brother." Kol said with a smirk keeping his grip on her arm protectively.

"Anyway, I will leave you to your family matters, Katherine and I need to go." Caroline announced knowing they had much to talk. She would love to stay but she had to meet with Enzo. Of course she was scared that she would come back to an empty home with all her family daggered by the heartless beast that was Klaus.

She kissed Kol's cheek because he was just next to her before waving at Rebekah and Elijah who was just entering the room before grabbing Katherine's arm and walking toward the entrance. She stopped in front of Klaus waiting for him to move out of the way not looking at his face not wanting to make eye contact. If he saw her eyes he would recognize her immediately but he hadn't looked at her eyes yet. She remembered him saying that the eyes were the only thing not changing as a person grew older. He stepped away and Caroline left dragging Katherine with her.

"I'll be back for dinner." Caroline shouted not turning around.

As soon as she was gone Klaus turned back toward his siblings. Rebekah still looked shocked and frightened, Kol still had this arrogant smirk plastered on his face and Elijah looked, well, he looked like Elijah, he didn't seem fazed.

Klaus pulled a smirk of his own as he stepped inside glad to notice that the mansion didn't belong to a human so he had no trouble entering it. He looked around not saying anything at first as if it was totally normal for him to be there.

"Well, well, what a lovely home you have here." He eventually said looking at his sister, "Let me guess, you are the one who chose everything."

"Me and Caroline." She replied not leaving him from her sight, trying to see if he had a dagger somewhere on him.

"Oh, right, how could I forget the small Caroline." Klaus started looking around as if he was searching for something, "Where is she? I have to admit I thought it would take you longer to get rid of her."

Rebekah frowned understanding only now that he hadn't recognized Caroline yet. It was not really a surprise, four years ago Caroline still had the look of a child and now she was a stunning woman.

"I didn't get rid of her she is just not here yet." She explained not telling him he had just seen her, maybe it was better for him not to know how she looked like for now, after all they didn't know yet if he would hurt them or not.

"I see." Klaus nodded. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, so Klaus decided to start with the real matter at hands.

"Why are you all so tense?" He wondered looking at them one by one, "Oh wait, I know. Is it because you all abandoned me, maybe? Putting a spell on all of you so I couldn't track you." His voice and eyes became darker as he spoke. No one said anything and he turned toward Elijah.

"I have to admit I would never have guessed you would leave with them if they ever left." He admitted taking a step toward him.

"Oh, and, who snapped my neck?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Once more no one answered and it was getting on his nerves.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" He chuckled humorlessly, "I see you need a little persuasion to talk to me. Maybe I could catch the two lovely women that just left and rip their throat open in front of you. The blond one is Kol's new bedmate so I guess the other one is yours Elijah?" He continued.

And that was when Kol started laughing. Klaus turned toward him confused, "Is something funny, Kol?"

"She is not my bedmate, Nik. That's gross." Kol laughed more.

"Oh right, I forgot how much you had poor taste in women. She couldn't possibly be your bedmate." Klaus smirked as Kol stopped laughing.

"I do not have poor taste in women." He defended himself falsely offended.

"Niklaus," Elijah eventually spoke knowing that somehow Klaus and Kol would end up fighting if he let them have a talk, "If you came here to fight us then I suggest you leave this house."

Klaus turned toward Elijah a smug smirk on his lips, "Do you really think that low of me, brother?" he asked clearly enjoying the way they were trying to know what would be his next move, "I missed my family, that's all. And I want to know who snapped my neck."

"I did." Kol announced not scared. Klaus' eyes became darker once more as he looked at Kol and took a dagger out of his pocket.

"Nik, you didn't give us any choice." Rebekah exclaimed. Klaus tilted his head to the side playing with the dagger in his hands, "You were going to kill Caroline." She thought it would calm him down but his eyes darkened even more.

"And you choose a stranger over me." He yelled taking a step closer, "Your brother, your family."

"Caroline is our family as well, Niklaus." Elijah interfered.

"No she is not." Klaus shouted.

"Even if you don't consider her like family how could you hurt and kill a child?" Rebekah yelled as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to kill her I was going to help her stand up." Klaus eventually shouted pointing the dagger toward Rebekah as he spoke, "And that little moment of weakness, wanting to help her after hurting her cost me my family. I should have just walked out of the room."

"No, you shouldn't have hurt her in the first place." Rebekah yelled.

"Anyway, now it's too late. You left me. I can't let that happen again; I can't let you leave me again." Klaus said with a calmer voice as he took a step closer to Rebekah.

"Niklaus, you don't have to do this." Elijah argued trying to make him change his mind. It was the only thing he could do because Klaus was angry and if he had decided to dagger them none of them could stop him.

"Of course I have to do this, Elijah. How can I be sure that now that I found you, you won't leave again?" Klaus asked with a sad voice.

"And what are you gonna do with Caroline? Kill her?" Rebekah asked trying not to show how much she was scared even though the tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I will let her live." Klaus assured reaching Rebekah but Elijah jumped on him wanting to stop Klaus from daggering Rebekah. Klaus saw him coming and quickly broke his legs before vamping in front of Kol and snapping his neck. He then came back in front of Rebekah and slowly entered the dagger in her flesh and through her heart. Rebekah gasped and started to turn slowly gray as Klaus kept her in his arms.

And that was when Caroline entered the room. She had just forgotten a jacket and it was starting to be cold outside. As she entered and saw what was happening in front of her eyes her heart started to beat faster in fear but also in anger. Kol was unconscious on the floor, Elijah was trying to turn his legs in the right angle because they were currently in an odd angle and Rebekah was turning gray in Klaus' arms.

"Stop!" She screamed and started to run toward them. She reached them and pushed Klaus with all the strength she had but he didn't budge. He dropped Rebekah on the floor and turned toward her and that was when he looked in her eyes. Those eyes, Caroline's eyes. He should have recognized her earlier but he hadn't, too blinded by what he was gonna do to his siblings. Caroline dropped on the floor and grabbed the dagger taking it out of Rebekah's chest slowly. It was harder than she had thought it would be. Klaus grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up yanking her away from Rebekah before she had time to take the whole dagger out of her chest.

"Let go of my arm you wild beast." Caroline shouted fighting him.

Klaus looked into her fierce blue eyes. She was stunning, even more so when she was angry.

"I've been called worse." He said not letting go of her, "I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet." He informed her.

"You pretentious and arrogant bastard." Caroline shouted bringing her face closer to him showing him she wasn't scared, she wasn't the same little girl anymore, she was fierce and strong, "I won't let you hurt my family."

At that, when she said family, Klaus let go of her arm. She was just a little human and she knew him, she knew what he was capable of, she had seen him kill. And yet, she was ready to stand up against him to save his siblings, she would die for them.

Caroline dropped to Rebekah's side once more and pulled the dagger out of her chest before dropping it on the floor and taking her hand in hers waiting for her to wake up but her skin stayed gray. She squeezed her hand and waited a few more seconds but nothing happened.

Elijah was not injured anymore but he didn't dare to move looking at the scene in front of him. Klaus was letting Caroline undagger Rebekah and he wasn't even hurting her, he hadn't even tried to hurt her. Elijah was not sure if he could believe him earlier when he said he hadn't been about to kill Caroline four years ago but if he had been about to then why wouldn't he do it now?

Caroline felt tears filling her eyes and she stood up and pushed Klaus' chest forcefully once more but he grabbed her wrists.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Caroline asked as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Why isn't she waking up?" She tried to free her wrists and hit Klaus but he kept them firmly in place, "What have you done to her?"

"Daggering an original vampire is something powerful, it takes a little time to wake up once the dagger is out of her heart." Klaus explained calmly before bringing Caroline's body in full contact with his body, He brought his lips to her ear, smelling her delicious perfume "Don't ever hit me again, do you hear me?" He whispered menacingly in her ear and it sent shivers down Caroline's spine, his breath on her ear, his perfume. She couldn't find her voice anymore so she simply nodded in agreement. He let go of her and walked out of the hall and further into the house.

* * *

**So? Please tell me what you think? Klaus is back! Caroline has a fiancé! **

**Next chapter we'll surely have a family dinner :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've been faster than I usually am and I'm already here with chapter 4, I love all your feedback so thank you everyone! Thanks Mafy for editing ths chapter as usual ;)**

**Also, this fanfiction was selected for the poll Update of the month on Klaroline Magazine so if you think I deserve it please vote for it on the klarolinemagazine :)**

**If you are interested you can tell me what was your favourite sentence in this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Caroline dropped at Rebekah's side once more and pulled the dagger out of her chest before dropping it on the floor and taking her hand in hers waiting for her to wake up, but her skin stayed gray. She squeezed her hand and waited a few more seconds but nothing happened.

Elijah was not injured anymore but he didn't dare to move looking at the scene in front of him. Klaus was letting Caroline undagger Rebekah without even hurting her, he hadn't even tried to hurt her. Elijah was not sure if he could believe him earlier when he said he hadn't been about to kill Caroline four years ago, but if it was a lie then why wouldn't he do it now?

Caroline felt tears filling her eyes and she stood up and pushed Klaus' chest forcefully once more before he grabbed her wrists.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Caroline asked as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Why isn't she waking up?" She tried to free her wrists and hit Klaus but he kept them firmly in place, "What have you done to her?"

"Daggering an original vampire is something powerful; it takes a little time to wake up once the dagger is out of her heart." Klaus explained calmly before bringing Caroline's body in full contact with his body. He brought his lips to her ear, smelling her delicious perfume "Don't ever hit me again, do you hear me?" He whispered menacingly in her ear and it sent shivers down Caroline's spine, his breath on her ear, his smell. She couldn't find her voice anymore so she simply nodded in agreement. He let go of her and walked out of the hall and further into the house.

Caroline dropped on her knees next to Rebekah taking her hand in hers bringing her other hand to her face to brush little strands of hair away from her face. She stayed like that a few minutes, she jumped when she heard a gasp and she turned to see that Kol was waking up. Caroline could see his face switching from confusion to anger and she let go of Rebekah's hand to run toward him and hug him. She hadn't been as worried for Kol as for Rebekah for a simple reason, Rebekah's skin was gray and it looked like she was really dead.

Kol hugged her back after a few seconds because at first he wondered who was hugging him and then he pushed Caroline lightly away.

"I'm alright, darling." Kol assured, "I can't say that much for Nik since I intend to kill him right now." He continued and Caroline shook her head.

"Don't do something stupid, Kol. We both know he is stronger than you." Caroline said hoping he would listen. She didn't care that Kol might hurt Klaus; she just didn't want Klaus to hurt Kol.

"Where is your friend? Katerina?" Elijah asked which provoked both Caroline and Kol to turn toward him; they had totally forgotten he was in the room.

"She went back home." Caroline replied happy to see that someone in her family was worried about her friend. She turned back toward Rebekah and was about to go back to her side but Elijah stopped her.

"Caroline, I think you should go into your room and stay there until dinner. When Rebekah wakes up she will be hungry." Elijah explained.

"I'm not a child anymore." Caroline contested not wanting to be left behind the scene.

"Please, Caroline, don't fight me on this." Elijah insisted pinching the bridge of his nose.

Caroline huffed and turned toward the stairs but before climbing them she stopped and turned toward Rebekah once more, "He has become a monster." She stated with a sad voice.

"He has always been one." Elijah said looking up.

"I disagree." Caroline simply said before turning back toward the stairs and climbing them.

She arrived in front of her room and was about to open her door but she stopped and looked at the door that led to the room next to hers, that would surely become his room as it had been created for him in the first place. She thought about going inside, because to be honest she couldn't even remember how it was inside, even though she had been the one choosing everything. But she decided against it and entered her room closing the door behind her.

She directly walked toward her bedside table and opened the drawer taking in her hands a drawing of her parents. She smiled looking at it, she couldn't remember them very well but she still had some good memories with them. Every time she was feeling sad she would look at this drawing and watch her parents who were smiling happily. Klaus hadn't always been a monster.

_Caroline was alone in her room crying once more. She hadn't seen her parents in a month now and she missed them dearly. She liked to live here, Rebekah was nice and Kol was funny, she appreciated their company. But what she truly wanted was her parents, more than anything in the world, and all she could think about was that one day she would forget how they looked like and it was scaring her, she didn't want to forget them. She jumped when her door opened abruptly to reveal Nik with an angry glare. She called him Klaus because he didn't want her to call him Nik, but when he wasn't here or in her thoughts she called him Nik simply because it was easier for her._

"_Why are you crying now?" He asked angrily, it always annoyed him when she cried but she couldn't help it. Rebekah, Kol and Elijah weren't home today but she wasn't worried because Nik had sworn to them he wouldn't hurt her._

_She tried to stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks and tried to erase them from her cheeks with her small hands._

"_I miss my parents." Caroline said not letting her voice crack, she perfectly knew by now that Nik wasn't affected by her cries and cracking voice like the others, so there was no need to try to affect him with them, she knew that Nik preferred strong people._

"_Follow me." Nik ordered before walking out of her room. Caroline jumped out of her bed and ran behind him with her small legs but he was too fast._

"_Nik I can't follow you, you are going too fast." Caroline exclaimed with her cute small voice. He stopped and turned toward her and she realized how she had called him, "Klaus, I meant Klaus." She corrected herself hurriedly._

_He didn't say anything and waited for her, and then when she reached him he walked at a slower pace so Caroline could follow him, even though she still had to practically run._

_Half an hour later they were both in Nik's art room both seated in the couch that was on the side of it. Nik had his sketch pad on his lap and Caroline was next to him looking at what he was drawing intensely._

"_Mommy has longer hair." Caroline warned him pointing at her hair on the drawing and he pushed her small hand away from the paper, nicely, before starting to draw longer hair on her mother, "And daddy's nose is bigger but mommy's is smaller." She continued and once more pointed at their noses with her small finger. Klaus sighed and pushed her finger away once more before looking at her with an exasperated look on his face. Caroline wasn't even seated correctly on the couch anymore she was on her knees and bending over him holding onto his shoulder and he could barely see what he was doing anymore with her curly blond hair cascading in front of his sight._

"_Caroline, I can't draw, I don't see anything." Klaus complained._

"_Then open your eyes." Caroline replied not looking up at him concentrated on the drawing. And Nik couldn't help but chuckle at her remark._

"_It won't work like this, and please sit on the couch." Klaus ordered and Caroline did as she was told, "I'll finish it alone." He announced when she was seated._

"_You can't finish it alone you don't know how they look." Caroline exclaimed not happy._

"_That's not a problem you are going to show me, sweetheart." Klaus explained before turning toward her, "It's simple; you just have to close your eyes and think about them."_

_Caroline closed her eyes and started to concentrate on her parents, she felt Nik's big hands cupping her face but didn't stop. Klaus frowned when he saw her parents but dead, it really was nasty, he felt bad for her when he realized that when she was thinking about her parents the only image that came to her mind was them dead with blood everywhere._

"_Think about them smiling." Nik demanded and Caroline tried but she couldn't, she opened her eyes and Nik let go of her face, "Do you want me to help you think about happy moments with your parents?" He asked._

_Caroline nodded not saying anything, "Give me your necklace." Klaus said and Caroline took off her necklace handing it to him. Klaus took it and put it aside before taking her small face in his hands and boring his eyes into hers as he compelled her, "When you think about your parents you will think about your last good memory with them." Caroline nodded and was about to repeat his words but Klaus put a finger on his lips shushing her, "Now close your eyes and think about your parents." He ordered once more and Caroline did as she was told._

_This time Klaus could see her with her parents smiling, her whole family seemed to be there and he quickly understood it was at her birthday just before their deaths. He memorized their faces and then snapped out of her head. Caroline opened her eyes and smiled up at him, he smiled at her before looking back down at the drawing, Caroline was right, her mother's nose was much smaller and her father's bigger._

"_Go now." He ordered and Caroline stood up before running toward the door, she was about to leave but stopped when Nik called her, "Caroline, your necklace." She came back running toward him and took it before looking at him with a shy smile, "turn around I'll help you." Caroline turned around and Nik secured her necklace around her neck as she was holding her small curls up. Once it was done Caroline ran out of the room giggling._

_Klaus knew it was wrong to compel a child but he couldn't just let her see her parents dead every time she would think about them, it was for a good cause and his siblings wouldn't find out about it. Even though Caroline perfectly knew he had compelled her, she was only six but she was incredibly smart and he perfectly knew that without compelling her to forget she would know he had compelled her. Later that day Klaus had put the finished drawing on her pillow for her to see it when she went to bed. His siblings were back and when they were there he didn't talk to Caroline, he just ignored her._

Caroline put the drawing aside and sat on the edge of her bed as the memory stopped. She could also remember how it had been completely useless to ignore her. Caroline had been a child at the time and she didn't understand why he would ignore her like that and it would push her toward him even more, always trying to catch his attention, because she couldn't understand why he ignored her and the others didn't. Or how he would be so nice and human with her when they were alone and so cold and distant when the others where there.

She brought her hand to the necklace that was still around her neck after all those years. It was a vervain necklace to keep her from being compelled, Klaus had been the one suggesting that she should wear one; she could also remember that perfectly. He hadn't always been a monster and she knew that he was still not a monster, he was simply hurt.

* * *

Klaus was seated at the table a smirk adorning his lips waiting for his siblings and surely Caroline. It almost felt like old times. He wouldn't leave them any choice, he would live with them. He didn't care if they were happy about it or not. Rebekah and Kol must both be awake for some time now and surely the only reason why he hadn't heard about them yet was because of Elijah. He turned toward the entrance when he heard someone enter the room and at his surprise it was Caroline, alone. He had thought they wouldn't let her come near him alone but he had been wrong obviously.

She approached the table and sat down in front of him. He couldn't help but think once more about how beautiful she had become, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was clearly trying to avoid looking at him at first, but after a few seconds she gave up as he kept his eyes on her and she could feel it. So she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"They are coming, Elijah is talking with Rebekah and Kol as they both want to kill you right now." She explained taking her glass of wine in her hands and taking a small sip. She was also well mannered and elegant as he could see. Her back was straight which brought her breasts up and the way she was holding her glass screamed elegance and good education. But he was sure she hadn't changed and she had always hated awkward silences so he wouldn't talk until she couldn't bear it anymore.

And after a few more seconds Caroline spoke, "I was surprised you didn't recognize me."

"My mind was set on my siblings, I wanted to be reunited with my family, and you obviously are not a part of it so I didn't really care about seeing you again." Klaus explained nonchalantly even though deep inside of him he knew it was a lie, when they had left he had also called her name after all.

"I am glad to see I am as important to you as you are to me." Caroline snapped with a forced smile.

"You have always been a horrible liar, sweetheart." Klaus smirked straightening up in his chair putting his elbows on the table. He was enjoying this too much for his own good.

"I used to care for you dearly but I was just a child back then." Caroline assured, "Elbows off the table, it is unmannerly." She couldn't help it, she had had a good education and she couldn't stand unmannerly people, safe from Katherine, she was the exception that confirmed the rule.

Klaus' smirk grew bigger but he kept his elbows on the table not saying anything.

"Your little number earlier was inappropriate and unnecessary." Caroline snapped after a few seconds of silence and Klaus smiled pulling away from the table to put his back against the chair once more.

"What? You didn't like me daggering Rebekah?" He asked purposefully playing with her nerves.

"She is your sister." Caroline raised her voice, "How could you do this to her? To Kol? To Elijah?"

Klaus became serious all at once, "I'm eight centuries old, call it boredom." He said seriously.

"I don't believe you." Caroline replied with a calm voice this time.

"Fine, then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." Klaus continued not looking at her anymore.

"No, it's because you are hurt, which means that there is a part of you that is human." Caroline said looking straight at him with honesty filling her eyes, Klaus turned toward her and Caroline could see that she was right, she could see it in his eyes because he seemed sad, gone was the cocky smile and the arrogant attitude.

"How could you possibly think that?" He asked with a small voice, almost whispering.

"Because I've seen it." Caroline said with the same tone of voice as his, her eyes bored in his, "Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done, that you would come back, or that we hadn't left you."

"But you can't, can you?" Klaus asked and Caroline's silent was enough to answer his question. But after a few minutes she answered.

"I was young, I was silly." She said looking down and it was at that moment that the doors opened to reveal Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. Klaus' sad expression immediately changed back into his arrogant one and Caroline smiled up at them as if the conversation she just had with Klaus didn't exist at all. But it was difficult because she knew that she had hurt him a little further with her last reply and she was a little scared, because when Klaus was hurt it was never good and she had been the one hurting him, even though he would never admit it.

"Caroline, I didn't realize you were already here." Rebekah exclaimed sitting next to her at the table.

"Um, I didn't meet with Enzo after all..." Caroline started and trailed off when Rebekah cut her off.

"No, I know that, like I know you were the one taking the dagger that Nik put in my chest out, I meant here, alone with my said sociopathic brother." She explained.

"Who is Enzo?" Klaus asked ignoring Rebekah's tantrum.

"I believe that is none of your business. And don't worry Rebekah I'm alright." Caroline snapped and then reassured Rebekah.

"Why did you come back, Nik?" Kol asked sitting at the table as well with a smirk on his lips.

"Because I missed you, Kol, of course." Klaus answered sarcastically.

"I knew you couldn't live without me." Kol said putting a hand on his chest in a dramatic way and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus, we agreed you would stay here with us, if you don't try to dagger us again or hurt Caroline." Elijah intervened seriously.

"I do not need your agreement on anything, Elijah. I am staying here and you are the ones who will follow my rules." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"I am being serious Niklaus." Elijah insisted and Klaus lost his smirk replacing it with a dark glare.

"Aren't you always, brother?" He asked rhetorically, "But for once I was serious as well."

"Oh Nik don't start with your number of powerful hybrid it's annoying." Rebekah snapped throwing her hands in the air.

"As for a chamber I will take one of yours of course, I don't intend to stay on a couch and I doubt you were intelligent enough to have guest chambers." Klaus continued ignoring Rebekah.

"There is no need for that you already have your own bedroom but feel free to take another one because we do have guest chambers and that way you would be far away from me." Caroline interfered before standing up, "Now if you would excuse me I am not hungry so I will retire to my chamber." She turned around and started to walk toward the entrance of the room but stopped when Klaus talked.

"I see you were waiting for me to return, whom do I have to thank for such an honor?" Klaus asked his siblings not looking at Caroline who slowly turned toward the table hoping they wouldn't tell him.

"Caroline begged Elijah for you to have a room here." Kol answered nonchalantly. Klaus turned toward Caroline with a smirk and she looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"One of my young, silly mistakes." She announced before walking out of the room, her head held high. Klaus couldn't help but admire how strong she seemed.

Caroline arrived in her room and sat on the edge of her bed, she didn't want to participate in this dinner and watch them bickering. When Klaus was there she felt like she wasn't with her family anymore, because he wasn't part of it and she wasn't his either, which he made perfectly clear. When she had been just a child she had felt comfortable around him because she knew that he did care for her at least at a minimum but now, four years had passed and it seemed he had forgotten about past feelings. The problem was that as much as she was trying to forget that she had cared for him she couldn't, he had been there through seven years of her childhood. She could perfectly remember when she had begged for him to have a room.

_Caroline was in her new room when she heard someone enter the room next to hers. She went out of hers and walked into the room next to hers to see that it was empty and Elijah was inside._

"_What are you doing, Elijah?" Caroline asked. Elijah turned toward the thirteen years old girl and smiled._

"_Nothing, Caroline, I was just thinking that this room would be perfect as a guest room." Elijah replied._

"_No!" Caroline exclaimed, "It's Nik's room."_

"_Caroline..." Elijah trailed off, "You perfectly know Niklaus will not come live with us."_

"_Well, I think you are making a mistake." Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest._

"_How so?" Elijah wondered._

"_By leaving him you are making it worse, when he finds us he will be angry and he will hurt us." Caroline explained and Elijah knew she was right._

"_I believe you won't live enough to see that day." Elijah said seriously, if she stayed human her whole life he hoped she wouldn't have to see Niklaus again in her short life._

"_First of all, I will live forever, and second of all, this is Nik's room." Caroline snapped angrily._

"_Caroline I suggest you lower your tone, I am not one of your friends." Elijah ordered._

"_And you are not my father." Caroline raised her tone even more, "Nothing in my life is stable. Every time I think it will be alright something happens. My life with my parents was stable but then they died, and it took time for me to feel good with you and my new life but then we left Nik behind and once more there is a change in my life, a person missing in my life. Every time I get attached to someone this person leaves my life."_

_Elijah was left speechless; Caroline had never talked to any of them like this._

"_This room is Nik's bedroom." She said angrily before leaving slamming the door behind her. That day was the first Caroline ever spoke like this but it was far from being the last. Her teenage years had been difficult to handle even for original vampires._

Caroline grimaced at the memory, it was true that she hadn't been the easiest teenage girl to handle and she wasn't really proud of herself. She decided to ignore the thought and prepared herself before going to bed, she was exhausted from her day, especially her evening.

She went to bed and lied down closing her eyes, and only a second after there was a light knock on her door, the door was opened and Caroline opened her eyes to see that it was Rebekah and she smiled.

"Sorry to bother you I just wanted to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to thank you for going against Nik and taking the dagger out of my chest. I also wanted to tell you that I am alright, Elijah told me how worried you were." Rebekah said sitting on the edge of Caroline's bed, Caroline sat up and smiled, she was about to say something but Rebekah's smile fell from her lips and she became serious.

"But, you can't do that again. He could have killed you. Elijah told me you fought him and hit him and you can't do that, Caroline." Rebekah explained.

"He didn't even hurt me." Caroline stated.

"Because he was taken aback, I mean, he wasn't expecting you to be there and was surely not expecting you to attack him." Rebekah replied seriously.

"It wouldn't have stopped him from hurting or killing me." Caroline assured.

"Elijah told me Nik told you not to do it ever again; it was a warning, Caroline. He doesn't warn twice." Rebekah affirmed.

"I'll be careful, Bekah." Caroline conceded sighing.

"Alright then, goodnight." Rebekah hugged Caroline and stood up but as she reached the door she turned back toward Caroline as this one stopped her.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

Rebekah frowned, "About what?"

"Are you happy that he is back?" Caroline wondered. Rebekah seemed to think for a few seconds and then she smiled.

"Yes, I missed him, he is my brother and in spite of everything he's done I've always loved him and always will. Always and forever." Rebekah affirmed before walking out of the room and Caroline lied back down in her bed with a smile on her lips. She hadn't made the wrong choice after all.

_Caroline entered Bonnie's house as if she was home, it had always been like that. Bonnie's grams didn't mind at all, she had been the one telling everyone to act as if they were home. Katherine was following behind Caroline, those two were always together, if you wanted to find one you just had to find the other and ask. They entered Bonnie's room where she was waiting for them like they had planned. As soon as they entered Bonnie turned toward them with an aggravated look on her face._

"_Care, are you sure that's what you want?" Bonnie wondered worried._

"_Of course." Caroline affirmed._

"_But, if my Grams put a protecting spell on all of you in the first place it must be for a reason." Bonnie continued._

"_Bonnie, I swear that nothing will happen if you undo that spell." Caroline assured._

"_I don't understand why you want him to be able to find you." Katherine said nonchalantly sitting on the edge of Bonnie's bed._

"_Because, Rebekah tries to hide it but I can see that she misses him and I want her to be happy, and right now she isn't." Caroline explained._

"_Why did they do a spell and move away from him in the first place then?" Katherine asked confused._

"_They had a little spat and they are a very dramatic family, with them it's nothing or everything." Caroline said lying, if she told them that it had been to protect her from Klaus' tantrum Bonnie wouldn't accept to undo the spell._

"_Alright, I'll do it." Bonnie eventually accepted._

That had been nine months ago and Caroline had thought the spell hadn't worked, but today she had proof that it had, Klaus was back. Even though he daggered Rebekah, she was still happy he came back, so perhaps Caroline had done the right thing.

* * *

Caroline woke up in the morning, she quickly went into the adjacent bathroom. She came out of it after a few minutes and walked in front of the full length mirror trying to fasten the laces of her corset but as usual she couldn't do it alone. One day she would, surely. So as usual she screamed the name of the only person she accepted to see her undressed, not that she really was undressed right now, but for her an unfastened corset was undressed. She was really a prude and shy, she didn't know where that came from.

"Rebekah." She yelled hoping she was awake because if she wasn't she wouldn't hear her. There was no answer so Caroline sighed in frustration, "Rebekah, I need you." she yelled again. She was still facing the mirror when she heard the door being opened and she sighed in relief, "Oh, you're here, what took you so long, I still have to do my hair and my makeup, at least some powder. I need you to fasten my laces as usual, and don't start please, I know I have to learn how do fasten them myself some day but I just can't do it." Caroline started to ramble as usual.

She felt two hands grabbing her laces so she let go of them, "I can fasten your laces every morning if you want me to, love. But I have to admit I prefer to unfasten them." Klaus' deep accented voice replied and Caroline looked up in the mirror her eyes wide opened.

* * *

**So? What do you think about that chapter? And don't forget your favourite sentence of the chapter :)**

**Next chapter, what will happen with Klaus in Caroline's room? let's not forget that she might have hurt his feelings at the dinner. I'm sure but Enzo might be in next chapter as well :)**


End file.
